Night Jump
by OokamiHimeMawata
Summary: Ginny decides to commit suicide, Draco finds her.


~Disclaimer~  
I do not own Harry Potter, DUH  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked out across the dark, vast grounds or Hogwarts. My home away from  
home.  
Yet I had no real friends.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione always ignored me, as did everyone else. Most of the time the only people I talk to are the house elves that I find cleaning the room, Like Dobby. I would often wander about the grounds that  
I now look upon in darkness, depression and despair.  
Only back then I did not have Draco.  
Yes, Draco Malfoy.  
My one and only true love.  
He gave me the password to his private room. (Yes, he is head boy so he gets his own room)I wrote a long letter to him  
explaining what I was about to do. I am not good enough for him, he  
deserves better then me. But I am glad he came into my life because before there was only darkness  
and despair in my life.  
But he showed me what it is like to love and to be loved.  
It is 6:00 in the morning right now.  
Give or take a few minutes.  
He should be waking up right around now. He will find my letter.  
And yes, he will probably come after me but by then it will be too late. As I will have jumped by then. But for a little while I am biding my time.  
  
Savoring my last few minutes of looking over the grounds that I know so  
well.  
I would bet I know them better even then Fred and George.  
After all I have been alone a lot, and when I am alone I have a tendency  
to walk about the grounds.  
I have discovered several secret passages to Hogsmeade.  
Though I never used them. I have given Fred and George a letter referring to what I am going to do.  
Also telling them about the 4 new secret passages I found.  
Well, by now it has been 30 minutes.  
I might as well get this over with.  
I climb over the rail of the balcony of the Astronomy tower. (A/N I know, I know, what a common place....) I heard footsteps coming up  
the stairs.  
I believe it is Draco. I hear the door open and I look behind me, There I see the sweaty flushed  
face of Draco Malfoy, the man I love. There was a look of horror and disbelief on his face as he saw me hanging off the rail of the balcony. Whether or not we were meant to be, I am not  
certain.  
And I fear I shall never know.  
  
"Good bye my love.........Good bye........." I whisper to him, just loud  
enough for him to hear me.  
  
"No!" He cries to me, and begins to come forward. 'Now or never.' I think to myself. I let go of the rail, and begin to fall.  
I hear Draco's cries of, "Noooo, NOOOO!!"  
  
Then I feel a strong hand grabbing my wrist. I look up and see Draco's  
crying face. His tears drip onto my face. I feel my own eyes well up.  
  
"Let me go Draco." I say fighting back the tears.  
  
"No! Never.........I won't let go!"  
  
Suddenly I can't stop the tears from falling. I let my head hang as the tears fall from my eyes and drip from my chin. Draco begins to pull me up  
and I allow him too.  
As soon as he has me up on the balcony again, he asks me,  
  
"Why are you doing this Ginny? Aren't you happy with me?"  
  
I cry even more as I reply.  
  
"Of course I am happy with you! I am happier with you then I have ever been  
in my entire life!"  
  
"Then why did you try to commit suicide?"  
  
"Because you deserve better then me! I am dragging you down! You would do  
better without me Draco!"  
  
He has a strange look on his face.  
  
"Well, if you jump.........I am going to jump with you. I either live with you or die with you. I don't care which. If it is really what you want to  
do Ginny lets take the jump."  
  
I hung my head and then burst out and hugged him as hard as I could. Then I pulled back and kissed him with more passion then ever before! He answered  
my kiss with equal passion and longing.  
  
"Well. Lets do this." I say. He nods,  
  
"I will go with you to the very ends of the Earth, Virginia Anne Weasley."  
  
"And I , you Draco Lucius Malfoy." I answer back to him.  
  
We get onto the rail, Suddenly Draco pulls me into a kiss and we jump. I saw my life flash before my eyes, It was full of sadness and loneliness, Darkness and dispair. Then I saw when I first fell in love with Draco, When  
I first kissed him and everything up till now.  
  
"We both pull apart, whisper, " I love you........." And returned to our kiss, then I felt an impact. I felt VERY severe pain. My vision went red  
then black and I felt no more.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There it is! My latest one shot fic! Like it? Don't like it? Tell me! I don't mind flames, or constructive criticism. Well, I g2g hope you liked it  
please R&R good bye!!  
  
~Meroko~ 


End file.
